


The Standoff

by nochick_fics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Desk Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Uryuu pays his father a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hockeyiris (irismustang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismustang/gifts).



> Originally written in 2011.

Uryuu stood his ground in the doorway of his father’s office and bore the weight of Ryuuken’s glare as he had so often in his life, for as long as he could remember. The man’s cold, narrowed eyes, bright with hate and disgust, looked not only at him, but _into_ him, far beyond the flimsy veil of his supposed bravado and into the innermost darkness of his being that housed the sick desire that drew him there in the first place--and not for the first time. This was not about right or wrong- -because it was so _very_ wrong--but about sating a need as basic as breathing, one that found no reprieve through any other means than being fucked by his own father.   
  
“What brings you here?” Ryuuken asked in that low, smooth voice as if he had no idea, his smile thin and cruel and teasing all at once.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Uryuu remained silent. He knew this game all too well, and while he wanted nothing more than to be splayed across that desk with his father pounding away at him, he would not give him the satisfaction of verbalizing his wish. He did have his pride, after all, such as it was.   
  
The teen flushed slightly as the older man's eyes traveled the length of his body, pausing briefly at his crotch, which was noticeably more  _pronounced_ by that point. Ryuuken met his gaze again and shook his head in mock pity, and Uryuu felt a fresh surge of animosity run through him which, he realized sickeningly, only served to fuel his lust.   
  
Finally tiring of the stalemate, or perhaps realizing the outcome would be the same regardless, Ryuuken leaned back in his chair and regarded his son.   
  
“Close the door, Uryuu.”

Uryuu closed the door, a move that, in essence, reaffirmed the sealing of this most inappropriate yet undeniable fate to which he had resigned himself long ago. Fleeing was not an option even if he had wanted to, his desire for Ryuuken’s touch was just that fierce. He locked the door as a precaution although there was no need to fret over being interrupted; given the open contempt that they had for one another, no one would dare to interrupt for fear of walking in on a potentially volatile family moment.   
  
If only they knew…  
  
Steeling himself as best he could so that he could save as much face as possible--which, in his heart, he knew wouldn’t be all that much--Uryuu turned around and faced Ryuuken. The doctor’s gaze was cold and harsh, but it did not completely conceal his own twisted desire: he wanted it, too. Perhaps just as much. Such knowledge was a small, meaningless victory for the young Quincy, but a victory nevertheless. He slowly approached and rounded the large desk that he knew all too well and stood his ground as calmly as he could; if he showed even an inkling of impatience before the games began, Ryuuken would toy with him, teasing him until he cast aside what little pride he had and begged him for more.   
  
After what felt like the longest, most agonizing minute of his life, Uryuu clenched his teeth and barely resisted the urge to moan in relief when Ryuuken spun his chair around and faced him, displaying the bulging swell of his own intentions. Before the older man could take it all back, Uryuu dropped to his knees and scooted between Ryuuken’s parted legs. He slid off his glasses and carefully placed them atop the corner of the desk before returning his attention where it was demanded. His cock twitched hard against the confining tightness of his jeans in anticipation of what was to come and he could barely keep his hands steady as they reached for the older Quincy’s zipper.   
  
“Do you need a moment?” Ryuuken asked.  
  
Uryuu didn’t have to look at Ryuuken to know the man was smirking; he always took such pleasure where torturing his son was concerned. Sometimes, _oftentimes_ , his spite knew no bounds. And while the odds were highly likely that the good doctor wouldn't make Uryuu stop now, the teenager was not about to take any chances, not when his slender, if slightly trembling fingers were presently easing the other man’s zipper down, reaching into his pants, and pulling out his throbbing, rock solid erection.   
  
“I’m fine,” Uryuu insisted, sounding anything but as he curled his hand around Ryuuken’s cock, savoring the warmth and thickness of it against his palm. He wanted it inside of him so badly he couldn’t stand it, a thought that both sickened and excited him. He leaned forward and inhaled the maddeningly musky smell of his father’s scent before taking the swollen mass completely into his mouth, wasting no time in being coy about it--Ryuuken didn’t care for such subtle delicacies and frankly, neither did Uryuu. Not right now.  
  
He closed his eyes and began sucking him off, hard, fast, with no teeth and a lot of tongue, just the way that he knew Ryuuken liked it. He then reached between his legs and began rubbing his own heretofore neglected erection. Severe longing tore through him over the sweet friction as well as the hot, pulsing length that brushed repeatedly against the back of his throat, and he couldn’t help but moan when a firm hand came to rest on top of his bobbing head, urging him on.   
  
“Look at me, Uryuu.”  
  
Uryuu opened his eyes and raised his head slightly, with a hand in his crotch and a cock in his mouth. The contempt in Ryuuken’s eyes was still there, but it was now somewhat muted, blurred on account of the lips wrapped around his shaft. He kept going in this manner, never looking away, _thriving_ on the humiliation of his position, and when he swiped his tongue along the head of Ryuuken’s cock and heard a faint but definitive hitch in the older man’s breathing, Uryuu could not help but feel somewhat empowered, even in the midst of his shame. It was not a feeling he experienced often with his father.   
  
Ryuuken grasped Uryuu’s hair and pulled him away, then made quick work of unzipping his son’s pants. A wanton moan escaped the teen as his jeans and underwear were unceremoniously yanked down and his cock was freed and standing at attention. After both his jeans and shoes were clumsily kicked to the side, Uryuu stripped off his shirt, propped himself upon the large desk, and waited with legs open wide, watching as Ryuuken eyed the vision before him. From his seated position, it would have been nothing at all for him to return the favor, and as anxious as Uryuu was to be fucked, he still half-hoped Ryuuken would do just that; it was not something the older man did often, but when he did, it was… simply amazing.   
  
But instead of going down on him--to Uryuu’s mild disappointment--Ryuuken retrieved a small container of lubricant from his desk drawer and rose to his feet. He pushed his pants and boxers down and stood between Uryuu’s legs. “Lie back,” he commanded.  
  
Uryuu did as he was told, vaguely noting that there was nothing on the desk in his immediate path, as if Ryuuken had anticipated this very moment. When it came to the calculating man, such things were not out of the realm of possibility. Ryuuken opened the container, slathered his fingers with lube, and set about working Uryuu open. The teen groaned and writhed as skilled digits invaded him one by one by one, scissoring and stretching and seeking. When Ryuuken grazed his prostate, Uryuu shamelessly bucked his hips and fucked himself on his father’s fingers, unable to help himself.   
  
“Oh God, Ryuuken… do it… hurry…”  
  
“What would you like me to do, Uryuu?” Ryuuken asked, deliberately curling his fingers again and making him see stars.  
  
“Fuck me!” Uryuu demanded as he thrashed on top of the desk, hating Ryuuken and hating himself and so unbelievably turned on by all of it, pride be damned. “Fuck me… _please_.”  
  
Ryuuken smiled. It was a beautiful, terrible thing. He withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock, taking his sweet time so that he could watch Uryuu squirm. Finally, he set aside the lube and hooked his arms under Uryuu’s knees, lifting his legs and spreading them even more. He rubbed his cock along the crack of Uryuu’s ass, prompting a tortured mewl from the teen.   
  
“Bastard,” Uryuu whispered.  
  
“Perhaps,” Ryuuken conceded, pressing forward and breaching the teen’s hole.   
  
Uryuu hissed as Ryuuken’s cock slowly burrowed its way inside of him, hurting so bad yet feeling so good, filling him in a way his fingers, gifted as they were, never could. Ryuuken paused and allowed him time to adjust, absentmindedly stroking the young man’s sensitive skin while he waited. When he felt as if he could go on, Uryuu began gyrating beneath his father, thrusting his hips and doing his damnedest to impale himself even more. Ryuuken took the lead, pulling almost all the way out of Uryuu and pushing back in, carefully at first, then picking up the pace until he was brutally pounding the teen’s ass and causing the desk to quake beneath them.   
  
The sound of hard, wet fucking resonated throughout the office. Uryuu let out a pained whimper with each decisive slam into his body as pleasure and pain filled his mind, filled his _world_. Without being told to do so, he met Ryuuken’s intense gaze and watched his father fuck him within an inch of his sanity, his mind dangerously close to breaking under the sensation of Ryuuken’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, over and over, again and again.   
  
But when Ryuuken released his left leg--which instinctively wrapped around his thrusting hips--and began stroking him with a hand that was still wet with lube, Uryuu lost it. The ball of heat centered in his groin uncoiled and spread through him like wildfire, and there was no way, no way on earth that he could have stopped it.   
  
“Ohhhh… I’m gonna come… _I’m gonna come_ …”  
  
Uryuu cried out as his body erupted. He seized Ryuuken’s wrist and arched high off the desk as thick streams of cum splashed across his stomach and chest and made a mess of him. When he was done, he crashed back down to the desk, shuddering violently as Ryuuken teased the tip of his cock with his thumb. After a few moments, he released Uryuu and resumed fucking him, sparing him no mercy whatsoever. He leaned forward and gripped the edge of the desk, bending the teen in half as he pummeled his ass. He then froze suddenly, head lowered, eyes closed, and brow creased as he came. This was Ryuuken Ishida at his most dismantled, and as much as he despised the man, Uryuu still felt a twisted sort of satisfaction knowing that he was the one responsible for making it happen.   
  
Eventually, Ryuuken opened his eyes and blinked at Uryuu, their faces mere inches apart. With no real understanding of why he felt compelled to do so, Uryuu raised a hand to his father’s face and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Ryuuken stared at him, his cool regard not _quite_ as cool as it had been at first. Then, without saying a word, he carefully pulled out and stood upright, effectively putting an end to the moment.   
  
He returned to the desk drawer and pulled out a box of pretreated wipes. Uryuu waited patiently as Ryuuken cleaned himself then tucked in his shirt and zipped his pants. The doctor then turned his focus towards his son. When they first started having their office… encounters… Uryuu had thought it strange and inappropriately paternal that Ryuuken would do such a thing. However, the truth was not so kind: his father simply did not trust Uryuu to tend to the matter properly and did not want him traipsing about his hospital smelling like sex.   
  
After Ryuuken was finished, Uryuu pulled himself up with a grunt and stood on wobbling legs. He bent gingerly to retrieve his clothing--he would be doing most things gingerly for the next day or two, he suspected--and got dressed.   
  
“Are you happy now?” Ryuuken murmured, seating himself at his desk.  
  
Uryuu didn’t speak as he put on his glasses. For Ryuuken, this was answer enough.   
  
“Good. Shut the door on your way out.”


End file.
